Crazy for you
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana::..Cuando estas enamorado de alguien, da igual que tengas novio, da igual que él te quiera, da igual que intentes olvidarle... porque sabes que nunca podras dejar de pensar en él... pq todos mis resumenes son tan malos? ¡¡¡¡¡FINAL!
1. One kiss

CRAZY FOR YOU

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

CRAZY FOR YOU

RuHana

Capitulo I: one kiss

Kaede… que es lo que te ha pasado hoy? Que estas tan alterado

Es que no te ha gustado?

Claro que si pero que te ha pasado? normalmente no eres así de rudo

Nada…

Nada no, dímelo no seas siempre tan callado

… pues que el idiota del do'aho me pone de los nervios, no soporto que siempre haga lo que quiera conmigo

ah.. ese Sakuragi otra vez?

Como que otra vez?

No dejas de hablar de él

….

Bueno no pasa nada ya te olvidaras de la pelea que hayas tenido no?

Si supongo

Siempre piensa en él, solo me habla de él, en su boca siempre estará la palabra "Do'aho", porque? Yo le odiaría, si fuera Kaede le odiaría, y lo pero es ahora.. antes asolo eran enemigos pero.. ahora que son amigos… aunque se comporte como un idiota se lo perdona todo, si le dice alguna tontería la rabia la quita conmigo, si le dice algo bueno, viene a casa y me besa como si el mundo se acabara y el vuela al cielo, odio que su vida y la mía estén destinadas a los antojos de ese Sakuragi… pero.. no puedo hacer nada… si le pregunto por él.. me dejará… ya que es muy claro que solo me utiliza para desquitarse de amor no correspondido..

DINGG DONGG

Voy yo!- digo aunque Kaede ni s entera de la puerta, esta demasiado ocupado pensando en Sakuragi, creo que hasta piensa que ya me he ido para mi casa.. como puedo aguantar esta situación? Como puedo aguantar que mi koi solo piense en otra persona incluso cuando hacemos el amor…. Resignado abro la puerta

Esto.. eh? Perdona creo que me he equivocado… Rukawa vive solo- al escuchar su apellido me quedo en shock este chico no puede ser otro que Sakuragi, pelo rojo, alto y además no esta nada mal…- esto si perdone.. soy Hanamichi Sakuragi.. y estoy buscando la casa de Kaede Rukawa.. me podría decir donde es.. creo que vive cerca de aquí pero… no se donde es….- estoy por decirle que no y cerrarle la puerta pero Kaede detiene mis palabras y sale en busca de esa vox escandalosa..

Do'aho- dice sorprendido pero contento a la vez

No me llames así!.. bueno da igual solo venia a pedirte…

Pasa- que? Va a entrar?

Que? No si no hace falta no quiero molestar.. tienes visita

Visita?- me mira- ah pues es verdad… bueno da igual tu pasa- pero será idiota se había olvidado de mi?

Bueno pues entro.. con permisooo- escandaloso pelirrojo..

Y bueno… para que has venido?- pregunto molesto..

Eh?

Os presento.. Do'aho… digo Sakuragi este es Nagoya.. Nagoya..

Soy su novio- solté dejando paralizado a Kaede y sorprendido al pelirrojo

Ho…hola… esto… de verdad? Rukawa no me habías dicho que tenias novio jajaja no pierdes el tiempo tu eh!

….- Kaede sigue paralizado

Con la suerte que tienes con las chicas, podrías darme a mi las fanáticas que te persiguen jajajaj además tiene un novio muy simpático- me sonríe

….- Kaede entra en razón y me mira con cara asesina

Bueno pues.. seguro que molesto no? Solo venia para pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde en el entrenamiento y devolverte tu mochila te la dejaste cuando te fuiste enfadado

Eh? Gracias… quiero decir. Ya te vas?

Si bueno… hoy estoy solo en casa.. y tengo que prepararme yo la comida y tardo mucho jejej soy malísimo cocinando

….- pero que dice? Kaede no será capaz de invitarle a cenar

Quedate a cenar- pero que digo.. esta claro que le iba a invitar…

Eh? No da igual.. además mañana hay partido hay que estar relajado

Por eso te invito a cenar- dice intentando aparentar indiferencia

H? Eso…. Bueno pues si a…

Tsukahara… Nagoya Tsukahara

Si a Tsukahara no le importa me quedo

Pues la verdad es que si que me importa

No te importa Nagoya.. tu te ibas ahora no?

Si pero he cambiado de opinión

Tranquilo Tsukahara no pensaba quitarte al Kitsune… jejeje

….

Eh? Ya lo se- pero creo que Kaede si que quería eso…- bueno pues… yo me voy tengo que ir temprano… adiós Sakuragi- el que me preocupa en todo esto es Kaede…

Ja ne!- me acompaña a la puerta mientras Sakuragi desaparece para ir al baño

Mañana voy a ir a ver el partido quieres que te venga a buscar?

No hace falta

Porque? Es por Sakuragi?

No es porque tenemos que estar una hora antes

Mmm… bueno me voy- me acerco para darle un beso pero aparta a cara disimuladamente- que?

Pues que..

No quieres besarme porque esta Sakuragi? Joder Kaede no parece que sea tu novio… -pero al girarme y ver a Sakuragi noto como las manos del chico moreno me cogen y me besan apasionadamente como pocas veces hace, dejándome sorprendido, lo que no me había dado cuenta que lo hizo simplemente porque en ese momento aparecía en escena Sakuragi mirándonos embobados por al escena que estaba presenciando- ka… Kaede…mmm… bueno Matane!- me voy corriendo y cierran la puerta tras de mi.

Esto… que quieres de comer?- dijo intentando disimular… como si no pasara nada

Eh? A bueno no se me da igual… esto que beso mas apasionado se nota que.. os querréis- me sonríe

Yo.. iba a cenar ramen quieres?

VALE!- al ir a la cocina hubo un silencio aplastante en la casa de los Rukawa hasta que fue servida la comida que Sakuragi empezó a hablar- eres tan poco hablador en tu casa como en el colegio jejej

…

Tiene buena pinta… muchas gracias!

No hay de que…

Esto… se que puede sonar raro pero…. Te importa si te pregunto algo?- em?

Que?…- digo sin interés

Los… homosexuales como hacen el amor?- PLAFS! se escucho al caer el vol de ramen- jeje que pregunta no?…. es que al veros me entro curiosidad preguntártelo… pero da igual déjalo

Que pasa quieres probarlo- dije divertido mientras recogía el vol

Eh? No, no, no…. Esto a mi me gustan las.. chicas.. solo quería saberlo.. pero da igual déjalo

Por el culo- murmure con pudor

Que?

Por el culo- dije mas alto

De verdad? Que doloroso no?- dijo inocentón

Pues….. si bueno… si no te preparas antes si que duele bastante.. aunque bueno igualmente duele… bueno nada- dije avergonzado por estar hablando así con él

Prepárate?

…- joder.. no ve que no quiero explicárselo… si no enseñárselo- pues dilatando el orificio de…

como?

Ostia Sakuragi eres un Do'aho eso deberías Saberlo mas o menos es como una mujer… bueno no… pero igual se hace… quiero decir.. ahh me estas liando a mi!

Como una mujer?- se pone a pensar- pues… bueno s que se como se hace entonces lo que pasa es que nunca lo he hecho con ninguna

Eres.. virgen?- kami! Nadie le ha tocado aun? Quiero ser el primero…. Y el ultimo

Si, que pasa algún problema- dije enfadándose- solo quiero hacerlo con la persona a quien quiero

No, ninguno

Tu no eres virgen no?

… no- joder… no sabia que tuviera tan poca vergüenza

con quien un chico o una chica?

Con una chica..

Con una chica? Y cuando te distes cuenta que te gustaban los chicos?

Pues no lo se

Con cuantos años lo hiciste por primera vez? Y con un chico? Te has fijado alguna vez en alguien del equipo? Estas enamorado de alguien?

Como quieres que te responda a todo?

Eh? Jeje bueno los siento no importa

No quiero decir eso, es solo que ya se me ha olvidado la primera pregunta

me vas a contestar

Si

Se me hace raro hablar contigo de esto… con cuantos años lo hiciste?

Con 14

Un año antes de conocernos? Era guapa la chica

Pues… no me acuerdo.. solo se que era mas grande que yo

Mas grande que tu? Joder que envidia y con un chico?

Pues cuando entre en el shohoku…

Le conozco?

No

Y del shohoku te has fijado en alguien del equipo?

No.. del equipo no… pero antes del entrar al shohoku un chico me interesó

Ah… y te has enamorado alguna vez?

Si

De verdad? De quien… de… Tsukahara?

No me ha correspondido

Eh? No estas enamorado de Tsukahara?

No… y no me voy a enamorar de nadie hasta que no le olvide… y no quiero olvidarlo

Ohhh pues intenta conquistarle

Nani?

Para que vas a salir con Tsukahara su no le quieres? Intenta conseguir al otro no? Total que vas a perder?

Su amistad

No creo… vaya no creo que sea tan superficial de odiarte… a mi si alguien se me declara lo ultimo que hago es odiarle….

Pero yo soy un chico ese es el problema- de verdad piensas que no me odiarías? pues yo pienso lo contrario…

Tampoco me iba a enfadar… he sido rechazado 50 veces.. soy el que mas va a entenderlo WAJAJAJAJ

De verdad?- y así pasaron la noche hasta que Hanamichi decidió irse a casa

Bueno me lo he pasado muy bien.. gracias por la cena

De nada

Se me ha hecho raro comer contigo.. jeje quien lo diría no?

Si… pero..

Si?

Sakuragi.. tu nunca has besado a nadie verdad?

Eh?- se ruborizó- pues no… pero es porque mis besos son privilegiados.. jej bueno Ja ne!- abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse pero notó como una mano le agarraba del brazo y le estiraba hacia dentro atrayéndolo hacia Rukawa que le dijo bien claro "espera" al mirarle a la cara no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al verse arrinconado en la pared y siendo besado por el kitsune.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: si bueno… este es un nuevo fanfic… aun que la verdad no tenia intenciones de publicarlo en ningún sitio que no fuera mi web.. pero bueno ya que lo tenia hecho.. pues… este me tardará mas en hacerlo ya que tengo unos cuantos fics de Naruto por terminar y los de Slam dunk que estoy haciendo.. lalalal así que gomen por la tardanza XDD


	2. Never

CRAZY FOR YOU

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

CRAZY FOR YOU

RuHana

Capitulo II: Never

Rukawa le estaba besando no podía creerlo, el kitsune lo había acorralado y ahora sus labios se habían unido con los suyos…. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que él no lo estaba apartando, se quedó paralizado hasta que notó como una lengua intrusa comenzaba a entrar en su boca, aun paralizado la dejó entrar abriendo la boca y al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y por un momento lo correspondió, era su primer beso, jamas se lo habría imaginado de esa forma… su primer beso, no era con una chica.. sino con Kaede Rukawa…. Y lo pero de todo es que le estaba gustando demasiado…. Era tan apasionado, tan tierno, tan romántico…

Pero que estoy pensando?… si es mi primer beso como voy a saber como los da? Esto no es un beso de amor como lo estaba imaginando, esto no es nada, ni si quiera se porque me ha besado….

- ……- Rukawa me esta besando y yo no estoy haciendo nada, y si piensa que me gusta? Eso NUNCA! A mi no me gustan los tíos- …..- Sakuragi se separa como puede de Rukawa-… para… que haces? Me has besado?

- ……..

- Será mejor que me vaya…

- …….- se dispone a irse- hasta mañana- pero Hana no le responde- mierda…. Que es lo que he hecho? Le he besado, he besado a Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero me ha correspondido, por un momento he notado que me correspondía…. Idiota… que estoy pensando, me hago tontas ilusiones, esta claro que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo….

- ……ESPERA!…. mañana como lo mirare a la cara?… que es lo que voy hacer? Que le voy a decir? Como voy a Hablarle?

11:00 gimnasio Shohoku

- Kaede! Ya estoy aquí!- gritó Nagoya- hace cuanto que estáis entrenando?

- Eh?.. ah .. hola….

- Que te pasa?

- Nada…. Ya hace un rato que practicamos… pero es muy leve ya que no podemos cansarnos antes..

- Ahh… por cierto donde esta Sakuragi?

- …….

- Es el capitán no? Ya debería estar aquí… quiero saludarlo

- …..

- Que pasa?

- …. Puede que se haya dormido

- ah y si no llega al partido?… no creo que se haya dormido

- da igual todo el mundo puede haberse quedado dormido no?- dijo auto-convenciéndose

- bueno.. pero como capita tendría que dar ejemplo

- estas insinuando que no quiere verme?- murmuro

- porque… no querría verte?….. es que paso algo malo?

- Porque… no….pues…- como voy a decirte a ti que le besé?- pues… al final acabamos discutiendo…y bueno…

- YA ESTOY AQUIIIII! El gran tensai hizo su espectacular aparición en escena!

- Capitán!

- Perdón me quedé dormido, jejjeje, pero bueno Rukawa se ha ocupado de todo no?

- Siiii

- Pues entonces genial… seguir con los tiros libres yo iré a cambiarme

- Si capitán

- Espera sakuragi

- .. eh?.. ah…. Tsu…. Tsukahara… vienes a ver a Rukawa?

- Si venia a animarle, espero que ganéis

- Tranquilo eso no hace falta ni que nos des suerte!

- Ah! Y también me gustaría pedirte perdón de parte de Rukawa- QUE?

- Como?

- Si, Kaede ya me lo ha explicado todo.. de verdad que lo siento mucho… pero él es así

- Q…. Es así?…. y tu se lo perdonas?

- Bueno…

- Te da igual lo que hizo ayer?

- Igual no, me parece muy mal lo que hizo pero tampoco se los motivos… y no me lo explico con detalles

- Encima quieres detalles? Yo en tu lugar le habría roto los huesos

- Espera Da'hou no es lo que piensas

- Que no es lo que pienso?… no me tokes! La gente que se comporta como tu me da asco!

- ……

- no entiendo… nada- dijo Nagoya

- bueno dejar que me cambie tranquilo

- Hana….michi…….

- Que es lo que ha pasado? Tan fuerte fue la discusión..

- No es por al discusión es por tu enorme bocota!

Empezó el partido anotando los dos primeros puntos el equipo del Shoyo, sin ni si quiera darse cuenta el Shohoku ya que entre unos y otros, los mas importantes, estaban demasiado distraídos, el caso es que iban perdiendo por 11 puntos de diferencia..

- Rukawa! Que cojones estas haciendo?- le gritó aun molesto

- …..

- y los demás daros mas ganas joder!

- Sii!

- Espera! Da'hou- dijo cogiéndole de la camiseta

- Que, suéltame!

- Nagoya no sabe nada, el me veía preocupado y solo se me ocurrió decirle que era porque nos habíamos peleado y la culpa había sido mía…. Aunque en realidad no fue una pelea igual estaba preocupado por tu reacción… pero todo se ha liado con mi mentira

- Como?.. entonces no le has dicho nada?….. tu no eres un cerdo que intenta liarse con otros! y encima después se lo cuenta a su novio?

- Claro que no…

- De verdad?

- Si.. lo de ayer noche fue porque..

- Capitán! El balón!- mierda! Mi oportunidad a la basura…. Pero que digo! Estamos en un partido!

Al llegar al final del partido Hanamichi hizo 4 espectaculares Slams dunks y un total de 14 puntos acortando la diferencia, Rukawa al notar la felicidad de Hanamichi también anotó sus 10 puntos disminuyendo el marcador a 4 puntos.

- Venga Shohoku!- gritó la nueva manager del Shohoku que iba a Segundo Curso- rápido solo queda 1minuto!

- Pásamela- gritó Rukawa, consiguiendo la pelota e intentado hacer un slam dunk, pero el numero 5 del shoyo sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad Rukawa quería hacer intento evitarlo haciendo falta a la vez que metía la esfera dentro del aro.

- Falta por el numero 5 del shoyo dos tiros libres!

- …- estaba claro que no podía acertar los tiros, ya que kedaba muy poco tiempo…. Pero si encestaba uno y el otro….- ….- Rukawa tiró y encesto haciendo que subiera un punto en el marcador

- venga solo queda uno mas!

- …..

- Rapido Rukawa!- gritó el pelirrojo, pero al tirar Ru el segundo tiro, lo falló y rápidamente Hanamichi cogió el rebote y consiguió pasárselo a Rukawa para que hiciera un tiro de tres puntos….

- SIIIIIIIIIII!- PIIIIIII sonó el pitido final- hemos ganado!

- ….. si …. Eh?- o mierda… El Do'aho se acerca… que hago… que le digo? Como le miro?… maldita sea porque estoy tan nervioso…

- buen partido Rukawa….

- Que?

- Vamos a saludar….

- …- que es lo que ha pasado?.. no me va a decir nada? No va a insultarme? No va a maldecirme por lo que pasó anoche? Pensé que iba a pegarme…entonces si no ha pasado nada de eso.. porque me siento tan vacío?.. porque me siento como si para el no fuera mas que sombras en su camino….

- Saluden!

- Espera sakuragi….- no puedo ni mirarle a la cara…- yo….bueno… ayer….

- No te preocupes.. el cabreo se me ha pasado en el segundo tiempo…. He estado pensando que no es bueno montar una pelea delante de Tsukahara… tranquilo no voy a decirle nada

- Nani?… no espera! Yo… a mi no me importa Tsukahara… quiero decir si que me importa pero… bueno…- "mierda! No me salen las palabras!"

- He dicho que no hay problema! Además, para que vamos a estar de malas? Vamos a celebrarlo al danny's

- ….

- Vengaa chicos TODOS AL DANNY'S

- SIII sakuragi-sensei!

- Ey Rukawa.. no hace falta que vengas… Tsukahara te esta esperando… te dejo ir con otro que no sea yo

- OO

- Es broma hombre! JAJAJAJAJAJ

- Iré…. Quiero decirte una…

- Hana-kun!- Ha..na-kun?¿?

- Ayco! Tu también vienes no? Por supuesto- la chica se caerá disimuladamente al rostro del pelirrojo para besarle pero…- no aquí esta… están todos…

- Jo… si no puedo besar a mi novio entonces para que quiero uno… bueno esta noche te besare todo lo que yo quiera.. jujuju

- QUEEEEEE?

- Ru..Kawa-senpai….. vienes tu también a comer

- SI!

- Ahh.. vale…..- miro con odio a la chica, pero aun mas enfurecido miro a Hanamichi al saber que tenia novia… entonces.. todo lo de ayer era mentira?

- Ehm…. Bueno..

- Kaede!

- Nagoya….

- Buen partido nos vamos?

- NO iré con el equipo a festejar que hemos pasado al nacional…

- Y yo puedo ir…

- Bueno es solo el equipo- intervino rápidamente Sakuragi

- Pero tu traes a tu novia porque yo no puedo traer a Nagoya?- dijo claramente acusándolo de todo lo malo que le pasaba

- Bueno ella es al manager….

- Y?

- Bue..Bueno no hace falta que os peleéis no tenia ganas de ir hoy a ningún sitio… Kae cuando llegues a casa llámame vale? y si puedo iré a la tuya- "le ha llamado Kae?"

- … pues…- TONTO no le digas que noo.. el esta luciendo de novia pues yo también!- genial hoy tengo ganas

- a si?…. bueno adiós!

- Rukawa… parece que lo hayas…

- Bueno vamos Hana-kun?- asquerosa

- Em… Si..- cabrona

- Sabes tengo unas ganas de decirles a todos que salimos junto- Malnacida!

- .. bueno que no llevamos mucho- Ojalá se muera la muy guarra

- Y que? Ayer por la noche cuando me llamaste, me asuste parecías muy preocupado, pensaba que te había pasado algo malo, pero cuando me dijiste que si que querías salir conmigo me alegre tanto! El otro día cuando me declaré tu cara pareció la misma de alguien que ya estaba enamorado.. aishh menos mal que me equivoque jeje- Hija de… Como? Ha dicho ayer por la noche… entonces? espera… todo esto lo ha hecho por mi?… porque estaba asustado?… jajjajaa pobre niña.. pero si Hana no es mío tampoco será tuyo…

Después de pasar horas y horas ene l Danny's celebrando la victoria todos acabaron hasta el culo (piiii XDDD) de alcohol y la mitad no se podían ni levantar… así poco a poco los jugadores del Shohoku fueron desapareciendo hasta solo quedar tres personas….

- Bueno.. solo quedamos Tu, Rukawa y yo.. así que Hana nos vamos ya?

- NOHhh yo quierorhhh quedarme un pokito mas!

- Pero… hoy…. Bueno pero solo 5minutos vale?

- Yo estaré bien.. siempre que no haya nadie que vaya a besarme sin que se lo permita!

- Que dices? Hana? Estas demasiado bebido!

- Lo digo en serioo Ayco-chan! Te puedes creer que ayer intento besarme….mmnhmnhnh

- no hables mas Sakuragi.. no ves que acabaras potando!

- SUELTAMERRRRRhhh.. no iba a decir nada malo… si hasta me gustado .. exgggg que asco… pero me gusto mucho… pero arggg que asco.. pero… jujuju ….- silencio- jajajajajja me estoy quedando con los dos! Quien iba a querer besarme a mi? JAJAJA coff coff JAJAJAJA… pero si alguien me dijera que me quiere de verdad y yo sintiera lo mismo - decía mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro- sin ninguna duda dejaría a quien fuera jujuju jojojoj JAJAJAJA.. UHMMMM voy a potar!- se fue corriendo al baño-

- ……….

- Jejej… lo siento Rukawa-kun….. creo que Hana ha bebido demasiado… será mejor q nos vayamos…

- Si…

- NO QUIERO IRMEE!….

- Hana-kun acabas de vomitar! No estas en tu mejor estado.. anda vamos que te llevare a casa

- No puedes conmigo.. además mira… yo puedo caminar perfectamente……

- CUIDADO!- pero se estampó contra el suelo..

- Será… mejor que lo lleve yo a su casa.. tu ve tranquila, no lo voy a dejar solo…

- Eh?… si bueno…. En fin adiós a mi noche a solas con él jejej- jodete!

- Lo siento…

- No importa te dejo a su cargo.. jeje… Hana, Rukawa se quedara contigo pórtate bien vale?

- que?… mhh vale.. espera nooo.. no me dejes con él!- pero sus gritos fueron como susurros para la chica ya que cuando reaccionó ella estaba muy lejos…

- Porque no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo?

- UAHHHGGG

- me tienes miedo…

- no es eso! Estoy borrachooorr y soy muyy vulnerable….. no me fío de ti

- tranquilo idiota no iba a besarte otra vez y menos sabiendo a alcohol…. Lo de ayer fue un er…mh- sin darme cuenta tenia delante de mi al hombre mas sexy que había en el mundo besándome apasionadamente.. como si ese beso fuera una prueba de que aunque el no me quería yo a él nunca podría olvidarlo… era apasionado pero tímido, era sabroso pero difícil de dominar, un beso inexperto, pero con un no se que, que me hacia pensar que era el mejor beso del mundo.

- Mhn….. ibas a decir que fue un error verdad?

- Eh?….- no reacciono…..

- Pues.. esto también ha sido un error enorme! Grandísimo! Veeeeeeehhhhh yo también puedo besarte cuando me de la gana!

- Como?

- Además el alcohol no sabia tan mal así WAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAA……

- ……….

- Bueno yo me voy- haciendo zigazagas- tu tienes que irte con Tsukahara

- Espera…- le cogí del brazo….- quiero quedarme contigo….- dios que he dicho!

- Yo…. Podría ser que también… pero como estoy borracho no se lo que me digo jajajajja además yo no soy segundo plato de nadierrr- le cojo del brazo y tocándole el culo le digo… o eso quería.

- Quiero que seas mío….

- Eso es lo que le dices a Tsukahara? WAJAJAJAJA… mña se lo diré yo a Ayco… total para ti un beso no significa nada verdad? Jujuju..

- No es eso… Hanamichi

- que mareo….- y se desplomó del sueño…

- …… Hanamichi……

- …… el viaje hasta su casa era bastante silencioso, salvo que a veces el inconsciente Hanamichi empezaba a delirar diciendo que iba a morirse

- …. Me muere…..-… Hanamichi…- porque…

- que?

- Pq me besaste?

- Eh?- me falta el aire-…. Y tu? Tu también me besaste

- Yo… lo mío es una tontería… te besé para… en realidad no se ni pq lo he hecho, ni si quiera he besado aun a Ayco

- Ah no?.. quiero decir… que… lo hice por… porque me dijiste que nunca habías besado a nadie.. y… quise enseñarte

- …… no me lo creo… seguro que me habías confundido con Tsukahara- dijo intentando incorporarse, ya que estaba recolzado en mi hombro

- No, no podría compararos nunca, jamas… mierda.. es que al verte así.. cuando nos despedíamos… pues quise besarte- joder… no se que hacer…- pero…

- Ya, ya tu solo quieres a Tsukahara no?- dijo sonriendo.. o eso es lo que intentaba

- Pues…- nunca va ah pensar que a mi me gusta él… pq no desisto?-… no me odias?

- Porque me has besado? Porque me has robado mi primer beso, que tendría que ser para la persona que me gustara, le has puesto los cuernos a tu novio, y encima por tu barrio piensan que soy un anormal.. ya que me lo dijo una vieja al salir de tu casa… que va… como voy a estar enfadado

- ……

- esta es mi casa…. Te diría de pasar… pero no quiero que entres..

- …..- me dejó shokeado- en… entiendo…

- que lo pases bien con Tsukahara

- hoy… no quiero verlo

- eh? Porque?

- A ti que te importa… metete ya en tu estúpida casa y déjame tranquilo de una estúpida vez!

- Espera…- me coge del brazo

- Que te pasa?

- Que me pasa? Tanto desconfías de mi que no quieres que entre a tu casa? Tanto me odias? Pues lo siento!

- No… no quiero que entres, pq no quiero que dejes esperando a Tsukahara

- Tsukahara? Siempre… siempre tienes su nombre en tu boca, cuando hablas conmigo, siempre.. estas diciéndome Tsukahara esto y Tsukahara lo otro.. no entiendes que yo no quiero hablar de el… que no quiero que este presente en nuestras conversaciones, no quiero nada de él!

- Rukawa…

- …… me voy a casa

- Rukawa!…. quieres pasar?

- Como?….

- Ahora no me gusta estar contigo porque siento como si fuera tu amante… y le estuviéramos engañando… pero tienes razón.. somos amigos no? Cofff… además me encuentra fatal y no es bueno estar peleando en la calle… mejor en casa que así no paso frío jeje….

- Esta tarde… será mejor que me vaya- no quiero entrar ahora seria capaz de hacer cualquier locura

- Espera… si… si alguien como yo se te declarara tu dejarais a tu novio?

- Como?

- Si…. Para olvidar a una persona te encontraras otro novio aun sabiendo que no le quieres.. tu crees que eso estaría mal?

- ….- que estoy escuchando?- pues….

- Bueno nada… déjalo jejejeje son tonterías mías… hasta mña

- Si que le dejaría…. Si él me lo dijera…. Y yo estuviera enamorado si que le dejaría….

- ….

- Bueno… me voy- salgo corriendo levantando la mano en forma de despedida

- Kitsune…

- ……..-" me arrepiento de haber dicho semejante tontería…."- Nagoya! Que haces aquí?

- Esperarte

- Ya te dije que no llegaría pronto… has estado todo el rato aquí?

- Si

- Ufff…… ya te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que hagas eso…

- Ya.. bueno… no quería esperarte aquí.. es solo que fui a mi casa y vi que no tenia las llaves y bueno allí no hay nadie y…. Como me las deje aquí pensé en esperarte hasta que llegaras y pudiera ir a casa

- Será…. Anda pasa y ves a buscarlas.. pero rápido que estoy cansado

- Si.. perdona- entraron y hubo un tremendo silencio…

- …… las has encontrado?

- Ehmm.. no… no se donde las dejé…

- Fuuuu….

- Pareces cansado.. has estado hasta ahora con los del equipo?

- No

- Ah no?…. entonces?

- Paseando…

- Tu solo?

- …… con el da'hou

- ….. ah…… ya entiendo…

- el que?

- Eh? No nada…. Vaya.. jeje no encuentro las llaves… tendré que llamar a mi madre para que venga y pueda entrar…

- …… puedes quedarte aquí…

- no…

- …. A no?- que raro… él siempre quiere quedarse

- Hoy no quiero quedarme aquí… contigo… no así como estas ahora

- Así como? No te entiendo

- …. Para hacerte compañía- que? Tanto se nota mi desesperación por Hanamichi que hasta mi novio me lo dice?… mierda…… y ahora que le digo?… normalmente se le pasa si le digo algo o nos acostamos.. pero creo q hacer eso ahora no es muy buen plan..

- …..- así que opto por callarme, que eso se me da bien

- el silencio otorga- murmura- en fin me voy

- …- callarme no funciona- lo siento

- porque?

- Pues…. Por todo….. no tendría que ser así de frío contigo- no voy a negar que no le quiero como él a mi.. pero tampoco voy a decirle que amo al da'hou

- …. No quería admitirlo, pero es inútil pensar que me quieres como yo a ti- a dado en el clavo

- ……

- Y con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que lucho con alguien que aunq no quiere ganar ya ha ganado- jo…. Der….

- …….

- Se perfectamente que hasta ahora, has estado conmigo porque no podías estar con otro… bueno si que podrías pero no con la personas que querías….

- …..

- y en realidad eso me hace muy feliz… porque se, que aunque no estas enamorado de mi… no soy simplemente algún chico del que te puedes liar una vez y no acordarte… al menos… has estado conmigo porque aunq sea poco… sientes algo por mi.. no?

- …..- solo me puedo hacer el sueco- …. Te ayudare a buscar las llaves aunque ya te he dicho que te puedes quedar aquí..

- no te hagas el tonto…. Se perfectamente que no sabes que decir, se perfectamente que estas huyendo de mi, se perfectamente que no eres nada valiente porque no te atreves a decirle que le quieres, se perfectamente que la personas a la que amas es el pelirrojo… pero me ves llorar?.. me ves gritarte? No! Y eso es porque ya sabia desde el principio que lo nuestro no iba a durar mucho, sabia desde el principio que lo nuestro era una cruel mentira… pero no me importa porque hasta hoy has sido una buena pareja…

- … Nagoya… espera un momento..

- Pero esta pareja se tiene que romper.. porque tienes que ser feliz con otra persona.. y sinceramente eso que dicen "mientras é sea feliz yo lo seré" es mentira…. Pero una mentira que queda bien.. así que…. Espero que todo te vaya bien…

- ….- lo ha dejado conmigo?- Nagoya… y tus llaves?

- Era mentira… como todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor… solo quería quedarme contigo esta noche.. y sabia que te ibas a enfadar.. así que me inventé esa excusa…. Pero por preguntón me he dado cuenta de algo que no quería ver.. así que… prefiero irme…

- Perdón….- creo que me toca el turno de hablar a mi, pero no quiero-….

- … como siempre tu de escasas palabras… jejeje.. en fin estas cosas pasan…

- pensaba que si seguía contigo dejaría de pensar en…

- Sakuragi…

- Pero no ha sido así…. Cada vez que le veía me gustaba mas y aunq sabia que si descubrías algo te haría daño no me importaba porque ese sentimiento era el único que me hacia sentir vivo… pero a la vez no quería estar solo y tu eras la mejor opción…. Si hubiera podido cambiar mis sentimientos lo habría hecho.. porque se muy bien que él no me quiere.. en cambio tu…

- …..- cambio de silencio?

- ….. en fin… lo siento de verdad

- se que eres sincero sino habrías desmentido todo.. de todas formas.. ahora ya solo quiero hablar contigo como amigos.. vale?

- Si…

- Jejeje…. Bueno yo me marcho… pero antes dime… de que habéis hablado?

- Pues…. Me recriminó.. de haberle… besado

- Le…

- El otro día…- su corazón se hacia triza cada palabra que yo soltaba veía como su cara se turbaba de desconsuelo-…

- Sigue..

- Me correspondió.. pero rápidamente se apartó de mi…. Hoy me ha dicho que no puedo hacer esas cosas cuando te tengo a ti…

- … ya no me tienes.. eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

- ….

- Cuando te enamoraste?

- En primero

- Hace tanto?… vaya y yo que pensé que hacia poco.. si lo llego a saber antes ni siquiera lo intento jejej

- ….. lo siento

- Cuéntamelo todo.. ahora no como ex-novio sino como amigo.. quiero ayudarte a ser feliz.. tal vez sabiendo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad me olvide de ti..

- No se….

- Puedes confiar en mi…- así fue como empece a contarle todo a Nagoya, avergonzado de haberle hecho seméjate porquería…. Y confiado de que Sakuragi jamás se enamoraría de mi…. Sin embargo.. no sabia lo que estaba pasando esa misma noche…

ringgg ringgggg

- si dígame? Al habla con la familia Minamino

- Ayco?

- Hana-kun! Ya estas mejor

- …. Yo te quería decir

- genial.. tenia preparado algo para ti…. Así te lo podré dar ahora mismo

- No…

- Eh?

- … yo… será mejor que no vengas

- si bueno la verdad es que esta bastante oscuro..

- No quiero decir eso….

- Entonces?

- Es mejor que dejemos de salir juntos… a mi me interesa otra persona

- Como?

- Aunque nunca… intente estar con esa persona.. aunq nunca me declare, aunque nunca quiera estar con.. por miedo… no quiero engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a ti

- Espera! Quien es?

- Lo siento

- No cuelgues!- Piiii Piii Piii- NOOO…. Cuelgues….

Continuará…

Sakare: XDDDDDDDDDDD después de meses… años… décadas y siglos aquí esta el segundo capitulo XDDD, sinceramente no pensaba seguirlo hasta no acabar con los otros fics que tengo empezados.. pero.. creo que seria muy injusto para los que han leído el primer capitulo así que, he decidido seguirlo y acabarlo pronto para poder dedicar mas tiempo a los otros… ya se que quedará como muy rápido, y la historia se quedará corta.. pero no quiero alargarme ya que seria meter cosas que no me interesan..

Solo quería hacer una historia normal… donde no hay muertes, ni rencores, ni mafias ( me he dado cuenta que 4 fics míos van de ese tipo XDDDD y creo que solo he hecho 6 de SD) así que una historia así no da para muchos capítulos… por eso el próximo capitulo será el ultimo.. y espero que me quede lo suficientemente bien para que la historia acabe como yo quería O

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS


	3. Start and End

CRAZY FOR YOU

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto??? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

CRAZY FOR YOU

RuHana

Capitulo III: Start and End

-Y bueno hasta hoy… - aquella noche fue larga, le conté a Nagoya todo, como me enamoré de el a primera vista, la primera pelea por una estupida niña, cuando se lesionó e iba siempre a verlo al hospital… también le conté como le utilicé, simplemente porque habían llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores de que Hanamichi estaba con Miwako Miundai, como me hice su amigo… el beso que le di cuando vino a casa… se lo conté todo, pensando de que me iba a odiar de por vida, y quien no lo haría? Yo me odio por actuar así solo para mi, yo, yo, yo, yo y mas yo…

-Mmmm

-….

-Le besaste…

-… si – dije con miedo a su reacción

-Fue el consuelo de un rumor… que no era cierto.

-… si – volví a contestar

-Te hiciste su amigo… y aun así seguías conmigo, utilizándome

-….

-Al menos di algo no? Me lo merezco

-Lo siento…

-Realmente la culpa no es tuya, yo sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba y me hice el loco pensando que todo cambiaria cuando estaba claro que tu solo tenias ojos para ese chico…

-….

-Jmmm y ahora que piensas hacer?

-Como?

-Ya no tienes nada conmigo no? No tienes nada que te retenga

-Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

-Si me doy cuenta, y me jode decirlo, pero bueno prefiero ser un amigo tuyo que un mal amante, total seguro que no piensas en mi cuando te toco jejeje

-… - me dejó paralizado

-… tengo razón?

-NO – mentí rápidamente!!

-Jajaja no hace falta que grites… la cuestión es cuando vas a decírselo?

-Nunca…. Antes no tenia nada que perder ahora puedo perder su amistad, si no lo hice antes no tiene ningún sentido que lo haga ahora

-Bueno… pero… y si empiezas contándole lo que ha pasado conmigo?

-.. eres demasiado bueno… - sonreí

-Me alegro que al menos como amigo haya sacado una sonrisa tuya.

Aquella noche pasó… un nuevo día se asomaba…

-Eyyyyy Rukawa… te veo cansado

-Anoche no dormí bien…

-Eh? No? Porque?

-Estuve con Nagoya – veo como se sonroja, seguro que piensa…

-Os lo montasteis? – eso.

-No

-Mentiroso – dijo algo enfadado

-Bueno y a ti que te importa?

-Pues… que… soy un cotilla – vaya excusa mas ridícula

-Si ya… - espera como que excusa? No debería importarle… que digo, no te hagas ilusiones

-Entonces? – volvió a preguntar

-Insistes en que te cuente lo que hice con él?

-Bueno… mmmm .. si –

-Mmm y tu? Como estas con la resaca? – pregunto intrigado, después de besarme no debería estar tan normal…

-No me acuerdo de nadaaaa, lo tengo todo borroso… y esta mña me he levantado con el teléfono pegado en la oreja

-Jmjm- intento aguantarme la risa, cosa que consigo con facilidad – vaya resaca…

-Lo que no se es como llegué a marcar el numero de Ayco… y la dejé – dijo sin preocupación alguna… espera… como?

-Como? La dejaste? Que quieres decir?

-Pues eso, que sin ningún motivo… que yo recuerde – rectifico – le dije que mejor no salir juntos.. o eso es lo que me ha dicho hoy cuando la he vuelto a llamar…

-Que casualidad – destino, es el destino

-Casualidad?

-Yo ayer no hice nada con Nagoya porque lo dejamos…

-De verdad???? – dijo.. feliz? – como porque?

-Ya te lo dije… a mi nunca llegó a gustarme…

-Pero..

-Fuiste tu quien me animaba a dejarlo para que fuera en busca de quien quería en realidad

-Si… bueno… pero no deja de impresionarme

-… mejor cambiemos de tema, es incomodo, esta tarde no hay entreno, vas hacer algo? – que diga que nooooooooooo

-Si, bueno, mas o menos, he quedado con Miwako

-Con… Miwako…

-Si aquella chica que todo el mundo pensaba que era mi novia

-Ya se quien es estupido!

-Kitsune apestoso, yo no te he insultado!!!!

-Y para que coño quedas con ella?

-A ti que te importa! – dijo alterado – es mi amiga puedo quedar con ella cuando se me antoje!!!!

Durante las clases estuve completamente perdido, y solo podía pensar en hana así que antes de que acabaran, me dije a mi mismo que se habían acabado y me fui, dirigiéndome al único sitio donde sabia que podían estar, en el Danny's, efectivamente estaban, pero no se si hubiera preferido no escuchar lo que oí.

-Entonces que dices?

-Es que no se me ha sorprendido que me dijeras eso

-Bueno es que, no se te quiero demasiado…

-Ya pero eso de novio… me ha pillado tan de sorpresa

-No quieres? Te parece mal? Ya sabes que para mi tu eres muy importante y si…

-No, no claro que no me parece mal, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y ahora mas jajajajajajajaja

-Si?? Genial, entonces decidido mañana lo digo! Somos novios – gritaba la chica feliz, peor este da'hou que hace con su vida? Dejó a su novia ayer por una borrachera y hoy ya se esta buscando a otra?? Maldita sea donde quedó aquello de que todo el mundo le rechazaba?

Sin querer escuchar mas me fui de ese lugar hasta que paré en un parque… y a los minutos veo una sombra que se acerca a mi.

-Zorro?

-… déjame

-Que te pasa?

-Déjame…

-Como te voy a dejar? Que haces aquí solo?

-Joder déjame tranquilo!!!

-Pero no quiero, no soy tu amigo?

-No quiero que seas mi amigo!!!

-… yo pensaba que…

- Tu no piensas nada, nunca piensas nada…

-… - estaba completamente confundido y sin saber que decir. – solo quería ayudar…

-Quieres ayudarme? Pues obliga al subnormal del que estoy enamorado a que me hago algo de caso y deje de salir con tías porque si!

-Parece que te gusta de verdad…

-….

-Me gustaría conocerlo para decirle lo que se pierde

-….

-Sabes tiene suerte ese chaval, no todos los días se enamora de él el mas popular de la escuela jajajaja hasta llegar a la desesperación… - dijo algo melancólico

-….

-….

-….

-Es un silencio bastante incomodo…

-…. No se que decirte

-….

-Si tiene novia… como tu…

-Que? Yo no tengo novia

-Te escuché…

-Con Miwako? Solo me estaba preguntando se me parecía bien el chico con el que salía…

-….

-Como soy un matón jeje se con quien me he peleado y solo quería saber si es un chico problemático jeje.

-Ya esta?

-Si, que mas pensabas? – arriésgate

-Que habías empezado a salir con una chica solo porque ayer te emborrachaste y me besaste – mentira, pero aprovecho para que haga memoria.

-Te besé?????????????? – dijo ruborizado? – como fui capaz de besarte

-Lo siento por ser un tio…

-No es pro eso es solo que… ufff no seeee… no quería que te enteraras así

-Enterarme de que?

-De NADA!!!! – disimuló

-Como que no?.. tu queria besarme

-Noooo

-Los borrachos nunca mienten – dije mas para mi mismo que para él.

-No significa nada ehh!! Es solo que me has estado confundiendo, nada mas tu ve a conquistar a tu amor y deja pasar todo esto…

-De quien estoy enamorado es de ti – lo solté

- Y seguir con nuestra amistad como hasta ahora…. Que?????

-….

-Rukawa…

-Que?

-De verdad?

-Ya se que si digo esto me arriesgo a perderte como amigo, pero realmente no quiero tu amistad, necesito algo mas de ti, necesito tu amor.

-…

-Odio ver como no soy nada para ti, odio que me odiaras, odio ser tu amigo…

-….

-Y no pienses q nunca te he intentado olvidar, lo he hecho pero sin resultado, siempre acabo pensando en lo mismo, en ti.

-…..

-Cada vez que te veo me late tan fuerte el corazón que la palabras se atascan y no me sale absolutamente nada.

-…..yo…

-Te he dicho todo esto simplemente porque ya no lo aguantaba mas, y porque por una milesima de segundo me has dado esperanzas…esperanzas que ahora se han ido.

-….

-Al ver tu reacción

-….

-No era yo el que no hablaba?

-Eehh… pues.. no se que decir

-No hace falta que digas nada

-Hace tiempo… que me gusta una persona, y me confundía por ser quien es, intentándolo ver como imposible me acercaba a las chicas incluso le aconsejaba que fuera en busca del chico que le gustaba y cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza va y él me suelta que le gusto

-… - mudo… me he quedado mudo

-Zorro apestoso si no te has dado cuenta lo decía por mnnnj – le beso feliz, no puedo creérmelo, el me quiere, le gusto, no puede ser verdad – siempre que me besas me pillas de sorpresa

-Jmjmjm

-Y bueno ahora que…

-Ahora nada, déjame disfrutar el momento de que estoy contigo

-Pero todo esto es nuevo para mi…

-Bueno para mi también, nunca he estado con la persona que mas he querido.

Y en la oscura noche nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, como si nada importara, rozando nuestros labios tocando nuestras lenguas al compás de nuestros deseos, solo nosotros y la luna.

Era feliz y ahora nada ni nadie podía hacerme cambiar de opinión he conseguido el corazón de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

-te quiero - susurré

-que?

-Nada – le sonreía mientras le acompañaba a su casa, a partir de ahora todo saldría perfecto.

-Yo también Kaede.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakare: bueno por fin esta acabado XDDDD aunque este ultimo capitulo me costó demasiado hacerlo porque, aparte que estuve un año ausente cuando volví a leerme el fic no me gustaba como habia escrito los hechos, pero ya no había marcha atrás así que he intentado arreglarlo como he podido y darle un rapido e intento de digno final.

Espero que no haya sido muy lioso y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ahora contestare a todos.

Hasta otro fic que tenga y lo estéis leyendo jeje XDD


End file.
